


Yearning

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, You should see him in a crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock considers a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

“I’ve been thinking…”  
  
“No! Really?”  
  
“Don’t be smart, John. Do you recall when I compared Moriarty to a spider in the center of a web?”  
  
“Yes. Quite apt.”  
  
“Lately I’ve been thinking about bees, though.”  
  
“Bees?” John gave up and put down his newspaper.  
  
“Moriarty is also like a queen bee, John. He sits in the middle of the hive while all his minions scurry around, doing his bidding and taking care of him, and in return he produces more criminals.”  
  
John considered this and began to giggle. Sherlock frowned.  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s just… I was picturing him in a crown.” Sherlock gave him a pained look and he quieted down. “All right. I can see that. But why on earth were you thinking about it anyway? I mean—about bees.”  
  
“I’ve been doing research. They’re fascinating. Did you know…”  
  
Three minutes into it, John gave up and picked up his newspaper again.  
  
Fourteen minutes in, John dropped his newspaper. “Wait. Go back. What did you just say?”  
  
“I said that bee keeping as a hobby seems less boring than most,” Sherlock growled. He hated repeating himself.  
  
“That part’s fine. No, please repeat the part about what you intend to do with bees _now_.”  
  
“I said that I was considering experimenting…”  
  
“That part. No. Not in this flat. Not _one_ bee!”  
  



End file.
